Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {4} & {3} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {2} \\ {-2} & {-1} \\ {4} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}+{3} & {4}+{2} \\ {4}+{-2} & {3}+{-1} \\ {4}+{4} & {3}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {6} \\ {2} & {2} \\ {8} & {7}\end{array}\right]}$